


It's a Date

by cstoplurking



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstoplurking/pseuds/cstoplurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you ask Adam Lambert out on a date? Kris tries to answer this with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Adam's NewNowNext interview on Logo (around December 7th, I think), specifically the question about his dream date.

"Katy, what am I going to do?" Kris says plaintively. "I've brought him that mocha soy milk latte he likes pretty much every day. I started giving him guitar lessons again, even though he still hasn't gotten any better even after three years. I even let Cassidy feature me in his video shoot just yesterday. And I was wearing what Cassidy called 'a twink's uniform'! But he's still not acting any differently."

"Kris, last week, before you had your grand epiphany, did you bring him coffee in the mornings?" Katy sounds a little amused.

"Well, I used to buy him ginger tea..."

"Yes, I know, to help with his voice." Kris can hear Katy's smile even through the phone. He sometimes misses seeing her smile. He really has to visit Arkansas again soon. "And didn't you offer to help Alisan out with her newest single last month?"

"The song I wrote seemed perfect for her. I mean, better for her to sing it than someone else." He can't see where she's going with this. He likes Adam's friends. Helping them out is no biggie, unless they ask him to appear shirtless in a video. At least he was able to convince Cassidy to put him in a tank top.

"Kris, even before you realized you were in love with Adam, you were already doing things for him. Of course he doesn't think there's anything different because you haven't been acting any different!" Now Katy sounds exasperated.

"Um... I've been giving him massages..." He tries to think of something else he's only started doing now, after his grand epiphany, as Katy calls it.

"Uh huh, and didn't you use to do that back on AI?"

"Yeah, but that was different. That was back when I thought of him as a friend. It's not the same now.  Shouldn't he notice that?" Kris argues.

"Kris, that was just last week.  And since you haven't done anything you normally don't do, from his point of view, nothing has changed." Katy says.

"Oh, ok, I can see that. So what you're saying is..."

"You have to step it up. Make it more clear that you're interested in him in a romantic way and not in a friendly way."

Kris would really hate the fact that Katy's always right, but, as has already been proven, he's pretty clueless about courting Adam Lambert. "Oh."

"Yes."

"You know Ms. Katy, you're the best ex-wife a guy could have. If only Jake wouldn't kill me, I would kiss you," Kris says, grinning.

"Uh huh... I think you mean you'd really rather kiss this one rockstar we both know."

 

   
 

**_Two days later _**

"My aunt and uncle own the restaurant. It's named after my uncle, Anatole. He's Greek. My aunt, Aunt Ruth, met him when she was in Greece for a holiday more than two decades ago. They opened the restaurant a few months ago and they're doing pretty well. This wasn't really something they planned on doing, but my cousin, their youngest and only daughter, decided to study here. And well, my uncle's a little over-protective and he didn't want to let her go here alone, so he and my aunt went with her. The food's really good though. I really love their gyros. They make them with whole wheat pita bread, which I know you'll like but really, you're not fat, and you can choose from lamb, or beef, or pork, or chicken. I really love the lamb gyros though."

"Kris, slow down, breathing's good for you." Adam says, laughing.

"Oh, sorry." Kris really only babbles when he's nervous. And he's feeling pretty nervous right now. He's driving to his aunt and uncle's restaurant on what he hopes is the first of many dates with Adam. The only problem is, he hasn't quite told Adam that this is a date. He's been trying to figure out how to ask Adam out, but well, it sounds just like every other time he's asked Adam out after their recording session finishes for the day. They usually go to a restaurant near the recording studio though. So maybe bringing Adam to a place that's oh, about an hour away, if he's driving fast which he usually never does, would be something different. And well, the babbling, that's kinda different.

"It's ok, I'm sure I'll like the food if you're bringing me there. That's if I don't die of hunger first! Why are we going so far away anyway?" Adam asks.

"Uh, well, I just wanted something different from the pizza places we've been going to."

"I thought you loved their pizza? If I didn't know you better, I'd think we were on a date."

This is his opportunity to come clean, but he doesn't take it. "Oh, look, there's the place." Kris has never been so happy to see _Anatole's_ in his life.

 

 

Once inside, Kris's Aunt Ruth greets him with kisses on both cheeks. She turns to look at Adam. "Oh, you must be the boy Kris has been telling me about," she tells Adam. She kisses him on both cheeks as well and says, "You're pretty thin aren't you? I'm glad Kris brought you here! Now come on, I have your table ready."

Adam turns to look at Kris while Aunt Ruth leads him to one of the more private booths. "What the..." he mouths.

Kris just grins back. He loves Aunt Ruth, but it's great to have her focus on someone else. And well, he happens to agree. Adam looks good and he really doesn't need to lose any weight, but he still seems to feel like he should.

 

 

"Don't worry about ordering, I'll just bring you food. We'll start with appetizers. I think you'll like our hummus and tsatziki. I'll bring you whole wheat bread with that. Meat is good for young boys like you. I'll also bring you some kofta as well…" And off Aunt Ruth goes to the kitchen.

Adam stares at Kris. He looks like he was hit by a whirlwind. Kris grins--a whirlwind named Aunt Ruth, anyway. "Man, don't worry about it. I called to tell her what you'd like and I know you're not allergic to anything."

Adam shakes his head and smiles. "It's fine, your aunt's like some of my aunts. Are you sure she's not Jewish?"

Kris just laughs.

"Even though driving here took forever, it's good that we're not in one of the usual places. You're probably right, we need a change. That last recording session didn't go well. I love the song you wrote, really love singing it, but something's missing. Maybe we should add a sitar or something. What do you think?"

Talking about work is really the last thing Kris wants to do. And if Adam actually convinces him to add sitars to that song, Neil will laugh at him forever. And then there's Katy--if he tells her that he took Adam out for dinner and they ended up discussing work like normal, she'll kill him.

"I think we need some wine and to stop talking about work right now. It'll still be there tomorrow, and maybe we'll get a fresh idea if we take the night off."

 

 

Kris thinks dinner was a success all in all, despite Adam not knowing it was a date. He managed to get Adam to stop talking about work, and hopefully that means he got Adam to stop thinking about work as well. And he managed to get Adam to agree on the no sitars thing. He chalks that up as a huge win.

He parks in front of Adam's house. Adam's still drowsing in the passenger seat. Kris steps out of the car to open the passenger door. "Adam, wake up. You're home." Kris says as he touches Adam's shoulder.

Adam wakes up and says, "Shit, sorry for falling asleep on you. The wine must have hit me harder than I thought. We really should have just gotten a cab. Not fair that you just had like one glass and I had the rest of the bottle!"

Kris walks Adam to his front door. Kris's mama raised him right: Always bring your date to the door, even though they're, well, male.

Adam still looks really sleepy, which Kris thinks is probably a good thing. That would hopefully mean that Adam will get a good night's sleep and stop worrying about the song they're still recording.

"Now or never," Kris says quietly.

"Huh?" Adam says, still trying to find his keys.

Kris takes Adam's keys, unlocks the door, opens it, pushes Adam inside, and then, just before closing it, he kisses Adam on the lips.  

He sprints down to his car and drives home with a smile on his face.

 

   
 

**_The next day_**

Do you bring the guy you kissed a latte the next morning, or should you pretend nothing out of the ordinary happened? That's what Kris wants to know. In the end, he decides to buy Adam the latte even though he's running a little late.

He gets into the break room to find Adam already there. Adam looks like he didn't sleep at all last night. He's got his hands wrapped around a mug.

Kris stands there staring at him, holding the latte in one hand and the strap of his guitar case with the other.

"Damn, did you see Kobe's pass last night?  So awesome!" One of the tech guys comes in and almost runs into Kris. "Oh, hey Kris, Adam," he says.

Adam looks up at that. He stands up and gets the latte Kris is holding. He puts it down on the counter and grabs Kris's hand. He tows Kris out of the breakroom, all the while saying to the tech, "Hey guys, see you later."

He drags Kris to one of the smaller recording rooms. Once they're in, he locks the door and looks at Kris.

"What was that about last night?"

"What was what about?"

"Kris, come on. You can't just kiss me and expect things to go back to normal."

"Oh, uh." Kris isn't quite sure what to say. He has wanted to kiss Adam for, well, not a long time, a week really. But, he's also a little nervous. He wants Adam, but Adam is also not quite the person he imagined would take Katy's place in his life. This whole liking another guy is new to him. He just wants Adam to take charge and make it easy for him. And Kris really thinks that bossy Adam is hot, though he's never said that aloud.

"You know how I feel about you. If you're just teasing me or something, I just..." Adam trails off. He shakes his head. "Forget it." He moves to open the door.

Kris holds Adam's hand on the knob. "Do you still feel that way about me?"

"Come on Kris, you know I never stopped."

"I uh, I actually didn't know that. I mean, I hoped, but I wasn't sure. I mean, you didn't even try to convince me to appear shirtless for Cassidy's video shoot!"

"I really, really, really wanted to see you shirtless, but not if it meant that a lot of other people would see you shirtless as well." Adam's grinning now.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. So, what was last night about?"

"Well, you see, I talked with Katy a few days ago, and she said I should try to take you out on a date..." Kris trails off as Adam looks very confused.

"Your ex-wife told you to date me. Why?"

Kris thinks, to hell with it, and kisses Adam again. This goes a lot better than last night as Adam's on the same page as well. Adam holds the back of Kris's neck with both hands, and Kris never thought he'd have a kink for big hands, but imagining Adam's hands holding more than his neck makes him shiver. They keep kissing until the ringing of Kris's phone becomes too annoying.

Kris checks his phone; it's his assistant. She's probably looking for him already. Adam takes it from him and turns it off. At Kris's look, he says, "Five minutes, then we'll leave."

Adam kisses him again, and wow, Kris really loves Adam taking over. This time though, it's Adam's phone that snaps them out of it. Adam doesn't even bother looking at his phone, he just turns it off.

"By the way, Cassidy sent me the outtakes. I've been watching the videos at night; they help me sleep."

"I don't think that was quite the effect I wanted."

"Well, you know how I like to fall asleep..." Adam trails off while his hand caresses Kris's hip.

"Uh." Kris blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Yuletide and the first fic I've completed in a long time. This wouldn't have been possible if it were not for the following people:
> 
> Merry - for giving me a hard prompt :), first times are hard to write, yo :D. And for giving me a fright that my first Yuletide recipient is one of the writers I admire :).
> 
> elynross - for responding to my panicked emails calmly and quickly and for finding me a beta 8 hours before the deadline.
> 
> mjules - for giving me a great grammar beta despite the fact that I had to go to sleep while she was reviewing my fic.
> 
> celli - for giving me an amazingly comprehensive beta despite RL circumstances.
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are mine, though, as I had the last crack at this :).


End file.
